1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal metal fitting assembling structure which is able to bring a plurality of terminal metal fittings into contact with each other by use of a bolt or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a plurality of ground terminals individually connected to a plurality of equipments are to be mounted onto a vehicle body, there is conventionally used a structure in which the ground terminals are assembled together into an integral assembly in such a manner that they are overlapped with each other and, after then, the assembly is fixedly fastened to the vehicle body by use of a bolt. In such structure, by tightening the bolt, not only the ground terminals can be closely contacted with the vehicle body but also the ground terminals can be closely contacted with each other. Due to such close contact between the ground terminals, even the ground terminals that are not in direct contact with the vehicle body are also allowed to be in indirect conduction with the vehicle body.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, since contact between the ground terminals simply consists of the surface contact thereof, the terminal metal fittings of the ground terminals must be fastened strongly until they are closely contacted with each other, in order to be able to secure conduction between the ground terminals. In other words, in the conventional structure, even if the bolt is loosened only slightly, there is a fear of worsening the conduction of the ground terminals not in direct contact with the vehicle body.